


Working Title

by Adaney



Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaney/pseuds/Adaney
Summary: An old snippet.





	Working Title

**Author's Note:**

> Created: Nov 25, 2017

She loved him.

You loved her.

She killed you.

You're dead.

* * *

Your jealousy is acid in your throat.


End file.
